In barber shops and beauty shops, customers often have their hair washed, dyed, curled, and provided with hair permanents, etc. as they lean backward in a chair with their neck resting on the edge of a sink. Typically, such a sink is of a special design having an indentation in its rim for receiving and supporting the neck of the customer. However, a hard sink rim can get quite uncomfortable for the customer over the long term as it presses against the neck and the back of the head, and can set off migraine headaches in some.
By this invention a special pad is provided which greatly increases the comfort of the customer during treatment of the hair, while at the same time, the pad is very unlikely to slip out of its desired position in such an indentation of the sink rim.